The Darkness of a Soul
by Slasherwriter
Summary: After being Dumped by his only love, Jaden watches his life fall apart. Watch as he goes from Duellist to Drugs, Sex and Alchol. Mentions, Spirtshipping, Heroshipping and others. Character Death. OOC, AU


**I Don't Own GX**

**Rating for: Highly Adult themes, Prostition, Sex, Drugs etc….**

**Quite a Dark Story, you have been warned. After the Dark World incident but no Trueman.**

**Prequel: Its Over!**

Jaden sat there, his one true love by his side, Jesse. Jesse was smiling at Jaden while they were supposed to be listening to Doctor Crowler. However their minds were elsewhere, Jesse's were on what he knew he was going to do. Jaden's was on duelling and his boyfriend Jesse.

The class ended and Jaden and Jesse walked out together,

"I need to talk somewhere private" Jesse whispered to Jaden

"Ok, lets get to my dorm room" Jaden replied, they walked off, what Jaden didn't notice was how Jesse was staring at the back of Aster Phoenix's head, they arrived quick enough at their room, Jaden sat down but Jesse looked quite uncomfortable.

"What do you want to talk about?" Jaden asked care-freely

"Well" Jesse began, "I'm sorry Jay, but I have to end us"

"What?" Jaden asked, leaning forward,

"Its over Jay, I still want to be friends and all, but just not like that" Jesse replied turning his back on Jaden and opening the door, Jaden already had tears in his eyes. Jesse had walked out before it really struck Jaden, Jesse had dumped him.

**(2 Hours Later)**

Chazz and the Group, minus Jesse, Aster and Jaden sat in his private room. They were all looking around,

"So Syrus, The Serge still not coming out to meet us?" Hassleberry asked,

"No, I think Jesse Dumped him, like Aster did" Syrus shock his head,

"Speaking of Jesse and Aster, where are they?" Jim asked,

"Don't tell Jaden but Jesse and Aster are on Aster's boat getting better acquainted" Alexis replied,

"That's harsh, Leaving Jaden for his ex" Chazz shock his head, "Then getting with him the same day as he left Jaden"

"That was Odd for you to say Chazz" Alexis smiled, "Not becoming worried for Jaden?"

"He's a skilled duellist is all, I Just think it'll effect his game" Chazz replied, no one believed him. They all knew Chazz considered Jaden one of his few true friends.

"I still can't believe it though, after all Jaden did for Jesse, he goes and leave's him" Alexis added, "I mean: He travelled to another Universe, turned evil, became good and travelled miles so he could get him back and then Duelled an Evil Duel spirit and fused himself with her"

"Yeah, I doubt it'll effect his Duelling though" Syrus smiled, they all nodded.

**(Three Weeks Later….)**

Jaden collapsed back as his life points hit Zero,

"This is getting really painful" Chazz sighed, "I Thought I'd enjoy Jaden getting his butt kicked, but it has really lost its entertainment"

"Yeah, Twenty-sixth loses in a row is really bad" Syrus sighed as Jaden walked out of the hall, his opponent rushed of to his group, who were cheering at the victory.

They saw Chancellor Sheppard walk over to Jaden, and hand him a letter, "That's not good!" Alexis exclaimed, "When a student gets handed a letter like that it means if they don't win their next Duel their expelled!"

"Jaden won't lose though" a male voice spoke and they all turned to see Crowler standing there, looking down at Jaden.

"He's on a Twenty-Six Duel losing streak ever since Jesse left him" Jim moaned, "There has to be some way we can snap him out of it"

"I think I know how" Crowler smiled, he had gain new respect and politeness ever since the trip to the other dimension, he had asked for Jaden's immediate moving to Obelisk Blue, but Jaden had refused.

"How?" Chazz asked,

"Put him up against a duellist who Jaden can easily beat" Crowler smiled

"That could work, who though?" Alexis asked,

"a weak Slifer Slacker?" Chazz asked,

"Your in Slifer" Alexis pointed out, "So is Jaden"

"So, we're the exceptions" Chazz replied, he saw Aster and Jesse walk in, "Let's go guys, we can try and find Jaden"

They all followed his gaze and saw Jesse and Aster, they rose as one and walked out. Crowler followed them, "The match will be tomorrow, 9 am sharp"

He walked off to set the match up, Jaden vs. the worse student at DA.

**(The Next Day, 9 AM)**

They all sat down and watched, Jaden walked in his opponent was already there, a first year Slifer student.

The duel began, and although it was short, they all could not watch more than five minutes of it, they waited outside until they heard the result announced. "Well that's the Twenty-Seventh loss in a row for Mr. Yuki!" it was Bonaparte's voice, they all looked down as he walked forward, they noticed they were the only ones in the hall other than Crowler, Bonaparte, Sheppard and Jaden.

"I'm sorry Mr. Yuki but as of now, you are no longer a student at this academy!" Sheppard called, "You have till the end of the day to leave the academy or else" Jaden walked out of the hall and the three teachers sighed, not noticing the group.

"this can't be happening!" Chazz shouted,

The three teachers looked up, and Crowler walked over, "There was nothing else I could've done"

"I bet I know someone who could help!" Chazz thought quickly rushing out.

The group sighed and walked out, towards the they watched as Chazz ran down the corridor,

"Now where's he going?" Alexis asked

"No idea, let's go see if we can keep us with him" Syrus called running after the Ojama duellist.

**(Three hours Later)  
**

They waited at the docks, surely Jaden would have to come past at some point. But they had a feeling he had already gone. Then a helicopter and Boat arrived, off of the boat climbed Zane and Atticus. Out of the helicopter climbed Maximillion Pegasus and Chumley.

"How did you get them to come?" Alexis asked Chazz,

"Pegasus rates Jaden as one of his six Favourite Duellists" Chazz replied, "And Jaden's one of the few duellists Zane counts as a real rival"

"Where's Sheppard?" Zane asked cracking his knuckles.

"at his office!" Syrus smiled at his older brother, the four older men rushed off followed by the GX team, they saw Jesse standing on Aster's boat, watching them. To who they all made a very rude hand gesture.

They arrived and Zane practically kicked down the door, they saw Crowler holding a letter out to Sheppard, both jumped at the sight of all these duellists,

"I Warned you Chancellor" Crowler replied, walking out of the office, leaving the letter on the desk.

"And what can I do for all of you?" Sheppard asked leaning back,

"We want you to remove the expulsion of Jaden!" Atticus scowled.

"My decision is final!" Sheppard told him,

"Then count me as leaving!" Chazz scowled, they all turned to him and nodded,

"And us!" they all called, Pegasus walked forward,

"What happened, explain everything clearly" Pegasus asked,

"Jaden was losing every duel he was put in, I warned him that he was going to be expelled If he lost the next duel, and he lost. So I had to expel him." Sheppard put plainly,

"Even after all he's done?" Zane snapped, "First Year, defeated the Shadow riders and the Sacred beasts. Second Year, he destroyed the Society of Light, Took down a god card and became one of Pegasus favourite duellists ever. Third year, he saved the students from Viper, then was one of the last Duellists left in the Parallel world and then travelled back into another world to rescue a fellow student, then beats an evil Duel card and saves all of creation!"

"You know the rules as well as I do Zane!" Sheppard replied,

"Yeah, and I know those guys are serious about leaving the Academy!" Zane replied,

"Wait, this has already cost me my Vice-Chancellor, but don't make it cost me the best students at the Academy!" Sheppard pleaded,

"Sorry chancellor, but we're going!" Alexis replied coldly, "And we'll be gone before nightfall, don't you worry!"

They walked out leaving Zane and Pegasus standing there, "I will be speaking with Kaiba-Boy about this, he owns the academy and has been following Jaden-Boy for quite some time" Pegasus walked out leaving Zane standing there alone, he gave the Chancellor and evil look and walked out. Meanwhile Jaden had just Left the academy and Jesse was watching as his friends followed suit an hour later and Pegasus' Helicopter took off,

"Wonder what's going on?" Jesse asked Aster, who walked over and kissed Jesse's,

"Don't know, why happened?" Aster asked looking at the boat leaving,

"First, Jaden leaves, then all his group go" Jesse pointed at the boat,

"huh, I wonder what happened, then again they could just be going to a meeting in Domino" Aster Shrugged,

"With all their stuff?" Jesse asked,

"I doubt it, lets go see the Slifer dorm just to prove they have left their stuff" Aster smiled, they walked hand in hand to the Slifer Dorms, where there was a large group of Students standing there, Bonaparte was standing in front of the dorms and Sheppard was standing next to Chazz's room,

They saw Crowler in amongst the students,

"Quiet!" Sheppard called to everyone, "I have some news, yes the rumours are true, many of our best students have left for good"

"what!" Aster exclaimed,

"Jaden Yuki, Alexis Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, Tyrano Hassleberry, Chazz Princeton, Jim Crock, Axel Brodie! Have all left the Island" Crowler called, "And I don't blame them, I'm leaving as well!"

"Crowler, quiet down!" Bonaparte shouted,

"Be quiet Small one!" Crowler called to him, then Crowler turned away and walked off towards the docks, Aster and Jesse gasped,

"Why did they leave?" Aster called,

"They disagreed with one on my decisions. And left for it" Sheppard replied,

"Well you still have us!"Jesse smiled,

"I guess so" Sheppard walked off,

"Well this place is going to be quiet without them around" Aster added, smiling at Jesse.


End file.
